danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Monokuma (Jadziajan)
}} Monokuma is the main antagonist of Danganronpa Murder Fabrication and the self-proclaimed headmaster of the Improved Hope's Peak Academy. Appearance Monokuma is a robotic bear who seems to be made out of plush. One half of his body is completely white with a black round eye and the other half is completely black with a red glowing eye in the shape of lightning and a wide cruel smile. His snout and belly button are both white, even on the black side of his body. While he may seem inoffensive most of the time, huge, pointed claws can go out of his upper paws whenever he wants to attack. His red eye glows more or less depending on his emotions. Personality Monokuma is wicked and cruel, seeing the killing game as something enjoyable that should entertain him whenever he's bored. He also desperately lazy, taking his sweet time whenever he feels like it and letting himself pathetically fall to the ground whenever he's depressed. His mood switches extremely fast, however, as he randomly goes from giddy, to depressed, to angry. He often makes fun of the academy's attendees, trying to make them despair and showing a strong disliking toward those who contradict him. History Introduction He's bored. He's alone. He's hearing voices that insult him. But he doesn't care much, for he knows what to do to feel better. The First Real Life Killing Game Monokuma doesn't feel like showing up initially, asking the Ultimates to get to know each other while they wait for him to come see them. When he does show up, he makes sure to fall from the ceiling on Keith. He starts introducting the attendees to the killing game, but he gets lazy, and after having let Lois and Jan do most of the work, he simply gives them all their student handbooks and lets them learn the rules by reading them. ... Relationships TBA ... Neo Devin ... Ciel Stanley Monokuma scares Ciel by jumping on them from the ceiling when they were trying to reach for a piece of paper hanging from betweet the tiles. When Ciel freaks out from being held by Oscar and doesn't pay attention to Monokuma at all, the latter gets upset, wanting them to mad at him. He had also earlier almost called them a slur word regarding their gender identity, but stopped himself in time. Akiro Lynn Monokuma randomly attacks Akiro when he insists there has to be an exit, and then pretends he was not going to hurt him. He makes sure to let him know that he thinks he's an idiot. Akiro doesn't dare to say another word. Quotes * “But if only there was something I could do… To change things up… Ah, how sad will I be if they stay the same…” * “The youth… Always so eager to find love… Aaah, how I would love to go back to these innocent times…” * “Go on! Impress me! I’m so bored, it would illuminate my day! Anyway, I’m off. Feel free to find your rooms, cry for a bit, and then eat, and then go to sleep!” * “Pay attention to me! I spooked you!” Trivia * While very similar to the Monokuma featured in the Danganronpa series, this Monokuma shows to get bored much more easily. Navigation Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Monokuma Units Category:Active Category:Antagonists